plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 18 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 18. |-|Normal mode= In Normal mode, the player has to beat the zombies at level 1. Neon Mixtape Tour |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17 (Chinese version) |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 19 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty Despite being a Locked and Loaded level, it's actually one of the easiest levels of this type since you have access to Firebloom Queen and MC Glory. Hair Metal Gargantuar is of course, a major threat, along with Punk Zombie and MC Zom-B. Bass Zombie may also be a nuisance if not taken care of. Waves |note1 = Pop plays. |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |wave3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |ambush4 = |note4 = Bassist Zombie debut! |zombie5 = 2 4 3 2 4 2 4 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. Punk plays. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 3 5 2 4 |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |ambush8 = |note8 = Rap plays. Bassist Zombie debut! |zombie9 = 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 3 |note10 = Metal plays. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 2 4 1 3 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 3 4 2 4 1 3 5 1 2 5 |ambush12 = |note12 = Final wave. Bassist Zombie debut! }} Strategies *Start off by farming sun. Gold Leaf should be used for boosting sun production. *In the early game, use Lava Guava to kill the first few zombies. *Plant Firebloom Queens when you have enough sun. Be careful when placing them as Bass Zombies may instantly kill it. *Speaking of Bass Zombie, use Lava Guava to kill it and destroy its speakers. *Start planting MC Glories once the metal jam plays, as Hair Metal Gargantuar might cripple your defense with its jam ability. |-|Hard mode= In hard mode, the player has to defeat leveled-up zombies. Neon Mixtape Tour |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |Plant = |Zombie = ~ : |FR = Twi stars, a chest |NR = N/A |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 17 (Chinese version) |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 19 (Chinese version)}} Difficulty With the presence of leveled-up zombies, the player should also level up their plants. Otherwise, just take note of the threats mentioned in Normal mode. Strategies *As always, do as what you did in Normal mode, but with a few adjustments such as: **A level 3 Lava Guava now makes small lava puddles in a + pattern, the player should be careful on where to plant them. Trivia *This level and Modern Day - Day 9 are the only levels that allow the player to use a world-exclusive plant from another world (Gold Leaf in this case). Walkthrough How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 18 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Locked and Loaded (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with two flags